Even a Toothbrush
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Inspired by nire-chan. Zoro is mad because someone used his toothbrush, and he is not going to let it go this time. Slightly gross. Straw-Hat-male-crewxZoro


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Note: It's a bit gross.  
**

At a first glance, it looked like Zoro was glaring at himself in the mirror. He looked like he got up from the wrong side of the bed, so he was in the darkest moods one had ever seen. Taking another moment, the swordsman was looking at something else. His threatening eyes were glued to the toothbrush stand. Inside held everyone's toothbrushes except Nami and Robin's. Since there were seven men and seven toothbrushes, all tried to choose different colors and patterns. No one wanted to make a mistake of using someone else's toothbrush and get punched in the face for it.

So there he was glaring at his toothbrush, the dark green one, standing perfectly straight and brave despite the heated glare. He picked it up and ran a thumb over the brush. It was wet and it had a tiny piece of soggy bread. He knew that they didn't eat anything that had bread last night, but this morning Sanji made French Toast.

He glared at the rest of the toothbrushes and wondered who used his toothbrush. If he found the one that was dry, he would find the culprit. But, touching other's toothbrushes was something even Zoro didn't want to do. Instead, he ran outside of the men's headquarters with the toothbrush in his hand. Once he was outside where he was in the area where he could almost see everyone, he yelled.

"Whoever used my toothbrush I'm going to clobber him for good!"

He saw faint movements between his crewmates, so he captured the first victim.

"I-I-It's not me!" Usopp panicked, waving his hands around like a bug flipped upside down. By now, the rest of the male crew members gathered around the steaming swordsman and the intimidated sniper.

"Hey, stop that Zoro-bro," Franky crossed his large arms, "People make mistakes once in a while-"

"This is going to be the fourth one I have to throw away because someone keeps using it!" Zoro glared and squeezed Usopp's shirt to the point that the sniper was slapping the swordsman's arms because he was losing air. Zoro did let go, and Usopp collapsed, gasping for breath. Zoro turned up a forced smile and cracked his knuckles, "I'll be nice today. If someone admits I'll slug them once."

"Yohoho, oh my," Brook chuckled, "I'm sorry Zoro-san, but I don't remember."

"Like who checks their toothbrush if it's wet every morning? You're creepy." Sanji frowned.

"Looks who's talking!" Zoro glared, "You buy those glittery toothbrushes, so it looks different from ours!"

"It's not glitter!"

"Haha," Luffy laughed, "I know I didn't take yours because I didn't brush my teeth today!"

Luffy's remark suddenly brought the other male crew members to back away from him.

"What? My breath doesn't smell bad!"

"Luffy! If you only take a bath once a week, at least brush your teeth every day!"

Luffy pouted, "It's a hassle."

Zoro lowered his shoulders because he had lost all of his anger thanks to Luffy's gross statement.

"Urg, forget it."

"Zoro, if you want new brushes it's in the storage." Chopper offered.

"Thanks Chopper." Zoro shook his head and headed toward the aquarium for he thought that was the storage room.

The six crew members watched Zoro enter the aquarium. When the door closed and Zoro was nowhere in sight, they let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, I thought he was really going to kill us this time."

"It's your fault Usopp."

"W-Why me? I-I thought I dried it properly..."

"I wonder what color toothbrush he's going to get?"

"Is it going to be green again?"

"Nice job Luffy!" Everyone gave Luffy warm slaps, "You saved us!"

Luffy didn't understand why everyone was cheering him; he only told the truth. But, knowing that his crew members were proud of him he grinned. It was a bit disgusting, but using Zoro's toothbrush was like having a distant kiss with the swordsman. It was just as thrilling as sneaking into the women's bedroom to steal undergarments.

"So, who's going to use his brush next?"

"Oh oh me!"

"You've already done it Brook!"

**The End**


End file.
